1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to corona discharge means in an apparatus wherein a latent image is formed on a latent image bearing member and the latent image is modulated and transferred to other member to thereby form an image. More particularly, the invention relates to corona discharge means in an image formation apparatus which enables reduced size of the latent image bearing member and higher speed of image formation in compliance with the reduced size of the image bearing member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus in which a latent image is formed on a latent image bearing member, to thereby provide an image, include those using the electrophotographic method. Some of these apparatuses using the electrophotographic method employ the well-known layered photosensitive medium and others employ the screen-like photosensitive medium having a number of fine through-openings (hereinafter simply referred to as the screen). The formation of latent image using such screen is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,954, U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,206, U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,614 and our U.S. application Ser. No. 480,280, now abandoned. These methods of latent image formation using the screen include those in which modulation of ion flows, from one and the same latent image formed on the screen, can be effected a plurality of times.